Sharing the same dream
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: Kidou and Fudou have been sharing the same dream ever since they were children. The road wasn't always easy, but Kidou is still certain Fudou is the only person he wants to share his dream with.


**Hello again my lovely readers, FDKD shippers and Heather!**  
 **Last night, believe it or not, exactly at midnight I grabbed my phone and started writing because I couldn't sleep and was full of feels! I finished it at 01:32 AM this morning and finally I was at ease to get some rest! Today I translated it for you to read! This will be my last update for a week or two, since I got midterms coming up and I won't allow myself to open Word for other purposes than school!**

 **Written from a different perspective for a while. I'm not very comfortable with his perspective usually, so that's why the last part is back to the third person. There's also hardly any dialogue, which is new for me too!**

 **Rated T for hints of adult themes.**

 **Quick one shot, please enjoy!**

* * *

Fudou and I first met in the hospital. He was a few months old, and I a couple of hours. Our parents were neighbours, good friends, causing us to be together every day. We grew up together, first steps (Fudou had been the first to waggle around the living), first words (I had been the fastest picking up language). We were very different, but inseparable.

We always played together. We didn't have many of the same hobbies however, I enjoyed reading, he liked burning insects in the sun. But one thing we had in common; our love for football.

We found our first football in my father's shanty, from that day on we were always playing. We kicked the ball, sketched a goal on the walls with chalk. We created a team with boys from the neighbourhood, and my sister watched and encouraged us. We trained and got better, we had a special bond of trust, we were able to play blindly and still make our passes connect. Together, we were undefeatable. After we had won another match against some older boys, three heads taller than us, we made a promise. The promise to always play football together, on the same side.

But this was a lost promise.

Fudou's father left the family and Fudou moved away, to a smaller house, a few blocks away. We were not neighbours anymore, but we still saw each other every day on the field nearby.

My parents deceased when I was six. From then on, everything changed. We had to move, first to an orphanage, but shortly after my sister and I got placed in different families. She would be growing up in the Otonashi family, whilst I got adopted by a rich man with the name Kidou. Suddenly I was alone. I moved to a wealthy neighbourhood on the other side of town. I had to change schools. Fudou and I hardly saw each other.

I went to Teikoku, and Fudou to a smaller school in his own neighbourhood. I made new friends, Sakuma and Genda, and joined the football team.

Fudou did the same, but on a smaller scale.

We won match after match, holding up high the pride of our school. Fudou's team, with him as captain, made it far in their own league, but they didn't have enough money to participate in the national championships. That dream wasn't meant for their team. (This was a reason for Fudou later to support the Fifth Sector in the beginning, a topic we often fought over).

After the loss against Zeus Jr. High I joined Raimon, made new friends and got introduced to a new kind of football with Endou Mamoru.

I had lost all contact with Fudou and barely heard from him. He didn't have a cell phone, so I couldn't reach him either. I am not sure if I would have, considering what we got caught up in after in our fight against the aliens.

When I was fourteen I got the fright of my life when I saw Fudou again, in a uniform almost identical to my old one. _Shin Teikoku_. There he was, my old best friend, along with my other two friends who I had left when I went to play for Raimon.

" _Finally, I follow you in your footsteps. Are you not happy to see me in a Teikoku uniform? Kidou-kun, today we'll see which of us is best!"  
_

What had happened to him over the years? This was not the Fudou Akio I knew. He was not half bald, he did not have a fake, red tattoo on his head, and wasn't insane. Fudou was so obsessed with gaining power that he had no longer sight of our goal. Our dream that had slowly drifted off my mind as well over the years. This was wrong, we were meant to play together on the same side, not against one another.

Three months after defeating the Dark Emperors I saw Fudou again. It came as a huge surprise to see him at Raimon, both trying to get qualified as representatives of Japan. I had trouble trusting the new Fudou, this guy was unknown territory for me. He had changed so much. Little did I realise that I had changed too. We weren't the same boys as we used to be.

It took me quite some time to gain back my trust in him, especially when I saw him with my old Commander. I was distraught. How could he betray me like that again? Had we not been friends, friends who grew up together, friends who shared the same dream? Now we were finally playing on the same side, but were we truly playing for the same team?

After defeating Kageyama, Fudou slowly became a part of my life again. I took effort in getting to know this new Fudou, accepted him, and discovered that he had not changed as much as I first thought. Behind the hard armour he was still the Fudou Akio who shared his last gummies with him, even granted him the red ones, that one flavour everyone seems to like best. He still didn't like tomatoes, he dislikes the skin and the seeds that remain in it are nasty. He no longer slept with stuffed animals, but at home on a shelf he still had the same stuffed rabbit, which we both received from Santa Claus at the age of three, our third Christmas together.

I was relieved that I was still able to recognise my old friend, and now finally, we played on the same field, for the same team. And it brought us to victory.

During high school we were inseparable once again. We spent every break together, devising new strategies and techniques for the team. Co-captains, that's what we were. I enjoyed football most when we were together on the same field. Of course we didn't win every game. We knew pain, sadness, fear, and sometimes we shed tears. But it outweighed the feeling of joy and pleasure it gave us. At the end of the day, we always had each other.

Over the years our friendship had grown stronger, and quietly developed into something more.

I had never been interested in girls, but Fudou had several girlfriends during our high school career. They never lasted long, however, some relationships already ended before I could even meet the new girl. He always brushed it off, as if it was nothing. Hindsight, it had probably never meant something to him from the beginning.  
Out of sheer curiosity, and male hormones I had to deal with as well at the age of sixteen, we shared a few kisses. Sometimes a quick peck, other times something more passionate. He taught me how to kiss, so to speak.

" _If you ever get a girlfriend, you'll do it right at least._ "

That girlfriend didn't come, but I didn't mind. Fudou's 'lessons' were enough for me; I wasn't in need of more.

In our last year we had some big plans together. We studied for our exams, and played game after game until the decisive match in which we would get scouted for a team abroad. They would acknowledge our talent and accept us in the same team. We would play together again, continue our dream on the same field in a foreign country. But it turned out differently than we had hoped. Despite our hard work Fudou failed his final exams, and had to redo the year, while I passed with flying colours. I was scouted by a team in Italy. Our dream was shattered again, but we didn't give up yet. We would meet again on the pitch.

And that happened a year later. The preliminaries for a major league in my 'homeland' Italy. I met him on the pitch. The latest addition of the team, the new captain of Spain. A top player scouted from Japan, no one other than Fudou Akio.

The match had been intense, we both refused to give up. We lead the game as we always did, the team relied on us. I was directing my team, he commanded his. We discovered each other's weaknesses, tested our abilities, and came up with new strategies on the spot. Goal after goal followed, and the match ended in an unsatisfying draw. Six-six. Because it was only the preliminaries there was no extra time, no golden goal, ad no penalties. It ended just like that, but our night had not been over just yet.

We went out with both teams to celebrate the good match. Fudou and I had a lot of catching up to do, but we didn't get the chance. Every time we were alone someone interrupted us, asking questions about our past or buying us drinks.

By four in the morning we returned to my apartment, where he would crash until after the tournament while they were still in my country. At last we were alone, but the words did not come. Both not all too sober we continued our old habits. Lying on the sofa together, his warm body pressed against mine, and limbs entangled. That night our match restarted, the third half was about to begin. We had our first time together. The first of the many that followed.

We had a splendid time together the next few weeks, filled with football, strategies, nightlife, and sex. We made a promise to play against each other in the final, maybe not for the same team, but at least on the same field. But unfortunately that dream could not come true. They lost from a German team in the semi-finals. Again, we would not be competing against each other. Since they weren't expecting any new competitions soon Fudou lingered around in Italy at my apartment. He found a part time job to keep himself busy while I was practising for the final competition. We won the championship, and the whole country celebrated.

After that victory I was done with playing soccer for a while. I had been able to taste the sweetness of victory, and was satisfied. I wanted to travel, see more of the world, and Fudou joined me. We travelled together through Europe, a trip to America, and ended in Brazil. For two years we had the time of our lives, learning about new countries, their cultures, languages and discovering each other.

We had seen everything on our list by the time we were twenty-four. I wanted to return to Japan, where the Fifth Sector prevailed, and I couldn't get in touch with my good friend Gouenji. Fudou said I had to leave it alone. We had a new goal after all, we would take revenge for Spain, and I would join him in the same team. We would play together again. But my worries about my friend, and my longing feelings for home were stronger. We fought often, about our dream, about the Fifth Sector, and Gouenji.

" _Everyone is now able to play the same football, equally. It's not only for the talented and rich schools anymore. Children like me are getting a fair chance to play football._ "

" _Are you for real? You call premeditated competitions fair? A match is determined on the pitch, not written down on a piece of paper. I thought you would understand that._ "

" _And I thought you would understand my point of view."_

 _"And now, what about our dream?"_

 _"Our dream is over. Go back to Japan to rescue your friend. I am done with you, Yuuto."_

This had been the most difficult decision I had ever faced in my life by far, but I packed my bags and travelled back to Japan. Our ways were separated once again.

I became the new Commander of Teikoku, with Sakuma at my side, I took a huge part in the _Resistance_ , and took over the job as coach for Raimon when Endou left it in my hands for a personal investigation. I fought with all my might, worked hard, and put everything I had in football, but it didn't feel the same. Fudou's absence left a huge hole in my heart.

Somehow his re-appearance always came as a shock to me, had it not been because it was unexpected, then it was his new look (his hair had grown wilder and— pink with green? Was he colour blind all of the sudden?). He, Kazemaru and Kabeyama had returned for the final match of the Holy Road. Apparently Endou had also used them in his investigation and they had come to support them. To support Raimon.

After the game Fudou and I made up. When he learned the true motives of the Fifth Sector he had devoted himself to saving football, as a way to make up with me. Even though I didn't resent him, and had already forgiven him long ago, I was glad that he was back. We ended up in bed together again, but the following day Fudou made clear that this could not happen again. He had moved on with his life, he had a girlfriend at home in Spain. This time, he would do it right, he said. We said our goodbyes, not knowing when we'd see each other again.

Months passed, Kageyama returned, alive and well, I continued coaching Teikoku, and helped Gouenji with his new position as Chairman. I had grown aware of my sexuality. The attraction to Fudou had not been just a whim, I am attracted to men. Sometimes I shared the bed with Gouenji, but that was mainly to blow off steam. There were no feelings involved. His best friend seemed to be busy maintaining another relationship, and our friends with benefits one came to an end.

Then _he_ showed up again, completely unexpected and uncalled for he had been waiting in my office. This time a black and white track suit, and his long hair tied up in a loose ponytail which fell over his shoulder. He had been commissioned by Kageyama himself and was in need of a field to train his team on. We shared the Teikoku grounds according to a strict schedule. We were not playing against each other, but we were not communicating either. We were on the same field, but on different times, and separated as we fulfilled our duties as coaches.  
Fudou trained hard with his _Resistance Japan,_ and after they played their game against _Shinsei Inazuma Japan_ , they had fulfilled their own duty and they had time for other things. For each other. His relationship with his girlfriend had come to an end months before.

In the years after we saw a lot of change around us. Lots of our old teammates were married, my own sister had two beautiful children. But our relationship did not change much. Fudou was still the same Fudou. This time with long, straggly hair, but still the Fudou who stood up for me at the playground when I was being bullied. He'd give those bullies a good beaten, and would give my glasses back.  
He was still the same Fudou who hadn't been good at languages. Where I lacked strength, Fudou would catch me, and I was the brains. We complemented each other very well. Now that we are adults I have become stronger, and Fudou is fluent in three different languages. You'd say that we weren't in need of each other anymore, but we still shared the same dream. Perhaps not together on the field, maybe not in the same team, but most definitely with each other.

"Uncle, uncle!" A young girl runs towards him and rushes into his arms. Kidou laughs as he lifts her up and places her on his lap. They're looking after his sister's children this weekend, so she and her husband are able to spend some quality time together. They have daughter and a son, seven and five years old, and they absolutely adore their uncles. "Mama said that you are married, and you wear a wedding ring! But where is your wife, uncle?"

Kidou smiles and affectionately strokes over her dark hair. She has his sister's eyes. Lately his niece has become obsessed with princesses and dream weddings. They had to watch _Frozen_ with her two times in a row last night. "Mommy is right, I am married. And my wife…" He glances over his shoulder at his husband who just entered the living room with the youngest on his arm.

"Don't even think about it."

"Is Uncle Akio your wife?" She asks curiously. "But he is a man!"

"That's right."

"Then who wore the dress at your wedding?"

Kidou feels a sharp pain on his head before he could even answer. "No one, when two men marry they both wear a suit. Mine was white, his was black." Fudou answer for him after beating him on the side of his head with his fist.

"So Uncle Akio was the bride!" The girl happily claps her hands together, and Kidou grins broadly at his husband. Again, he gets a hard smack on his head. "I didn't say anything!"

"That was for your thoughts, _creep_."

At the end of the they, when the children are put to bed, Kidou and Fudou are laying on the sofa together. There's a football game on TV, but Kidou is not paying attention to it. His mind is somewhere else, while his fingers are absently stroking through his husband's brown hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." He responds quickly.

Fudou smirks and pushes himself up to kiss him, he had apparently given him the right answer. Kidou lets him, but once he feels Fudou's hands unbuttoning his shirt he pushes him away. "The children!"

"Relax, if you're silent this time they won't hear a thing."

Kidou's cheeks are burning as he averts his eyes from the other's. "That was just once."

"Well?" Fudou's impatiently tugging on the fabric of his shirt. "Are we going to do it or not?"

"Fine," he sighs after not thinking for too long. He is never able to resist those green eyes of his. "But in our bedroom."

Fudou's grumpy and impatient expression makes place for another grin and he rushes upstairs. Kidou smiles at his childishness. He dims the lights for the children, and grabs the remote to turn off the television.

"Aaand…Gooaall!"

Italy is playing a match against France, they are going to the finals. The next match is against Spain. Kidou smiles a little to himself and the screen turns black.

They have been through a lot together over the years. Some times more pleasurable than others, but he would not trade it for anything. They may not be on the field any longer, but living together with Fudou feels like a dream coming true to him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

 **Next Inazuma fic might be either a new chapter for _Love, drugs and teenage troubles,_ orrr... Kageyama's Return. Yes, you're hearing that right. I am just dying to continue the fic, it's not just you readers who are waiting! I just ... need some inspiration for it again since I lost the actual purpose and it makes it so difficult to start again. Please, don't get your hopes up just yet, since I have absolutely no idea how to continue, but there's a will!**

 **For those of you interested in Ao Haru Ride, Diabolik Lovers, and Haikyuu I've written a couple of fics for those too / planning to continue existing stories.**  
 **Ao Haru Ride - my favourite couple Tanaka-sensei / Murao**  
 **Diabolik Lovers - Sakamaki Laito**  
 **Haiyuu - Oikawa / Iwaizumi**

 **I used to be only comfortable with writing about Inazuma because I know Kidou and Fudou so well and they have become easy to write about. So this is a challenge! If you have time and you're interested, please check them out!  
**

 **Angel**


End file.
